Three Unites? No
Prologue "Urh, why-is it-so dark?" In a place of complete red and black with black-colored water and strange particles of light floating around, there lied a a young, brown-haired man, or known by the name Shiro Kirusaki. Shiro opened up his eyes and rubbed them as he woke up laying on the floor as he mumbled something. "Good morning girls, is breakfast-". He then sat up on the floor with a startled look on his face and looked around the strange place, trying to adjust to the weird lighting. "What the heck is this?" he mumbled to himself as shot up into a standing position and started walking around. "Where is this place anyway? It's like inside a huge monster's stomach or something along those lines! And where on Earth are those two girls-". Shiro stopped mid sentence when he saw something unusual. On the floor, about a couple yards away, near a lake filled with the gross black water, there lied a man, about 20 years old, and seems unconscious. Shiro ran over immediately after seeing this. "Oi! Are you okay?" Once Shiro got to the man's side, he held him up with his arms and stared down. The man had blue hair and wore black clothing, the man's eyes were closed, but he was still breathing, like he was sleeping. "Gee, I have to get him somewhere safer than this place, who knows if a monster or an enemy might pop up?" Shiro then picked up the man and carried him on his back, similar to a piggyback ride. Meanwhile... in a certain location; located not to far away from both Shiro and the blue-haired man. A blonde man just woke up from his' somewhat 'unrecognizable' slumber and were caught in an intense feeling of being anxious, puzzled and somewhat "what the hell" just happened. He slowly walks alone in the place;- wondering for both clues and whereabouts of his' cousin and her two other friends. "I'm not a fuckin' Wei Qi wannabe, where the hell are those Six Steps girls? I hope they're alright." The blonde man start to voice out after an awkward moment of silent. Suddenly, he saw a pair of two previously mentioned men resting under a shallow tree;- seemingly tired, exhausted and confused like him as well. Without wasting any moments, he approaches them like there were no any another chances of meeting them again in the future. However, just on the moment in which the blonde man reach up to them, the man with brown hair saw him and immediately stood up with a angry face...."What's this?! Another enemies? My guess was correct, there are enemies! Fine then, I must give it all for now to protect this man until he wake up; but before that could happen, I must endure it on my bearing shoulders. Snow Phoenix's Scratch!!". "Hey, give me the chance to explain myself fir-" before the last words can be uttered, he basically received the blow right into his stomach; as a result, he is sent flying several meters away and landed on the ground in a sitted-position. However, thanks to his' unexpected durability, the attack seems to be like a normal joke to him. "Alright, people surely liked to play rough when around an handsome man like me, guess I'll have to do the same tho'..." "How's a bastard suppose to choose? Territory or Lactose-Make go first? Oh yeah! That's it! I'll use this Explosive Lacrima on the first hand!" He stated while throwing a few lacrimas from both his hands to Shiro. Unfortunately, the Slayer was able to screw up the pitiful lacrima assault by using his' Ice Make: Shield." "Surviving my Snow Phoenix Slayer Magic means that you was no-ordinary mage in the first place. Fine then, explain yourself first or else I'm gonna go ahead with''' Ice-Make: Snow Dragon'." Shiro prepared the spell by making a fist with is right hand on top of his left hand as ice gathered around his hands and turned the short fight into somewhat, a "deeper conversation". ..... ..... ..... Shortly thereafter, one second before Shiro can open up his mouth to start chatting with Almark. A faint light surrounded them and suddenly perish in a glimpse of view after a few mere moments. Knowing not about this strange occurence, Shiro became suspicious towards Almark again and accused the blonde out of nowhere;- Believing that the frail strange light was a somewhat a "kinky" magical energy which are used by his' new found acquaintance to gain information from him or absorbs his' power secretly. "You big, BIG cheater! You are trying to kill me with those fake-arse light right??!" Shiro shouted angrily to Almark, and caused the calming-down situation to became tense one more time. Suddenly, the man awoken from his deep sleep "urgh...how long have I been asleep?" He scratches his head in wonders where he is currently at right now. "It seems I've left my falchion on that location...I guess it was only a matter of time if I were to fight someone or not." The man unsurprisingly hears noises of a battle happening near him then before teleporting there to the weapon's location instinctively. This surprises both combatants of Shiro and his armies of a new person who has entered the battle now. "What the heck-", Shiro looked surprised and looked over at the man he carried for a while. "Good, like what I just really need. 2 against 1 battle. Okay, I gave up, but give me the chance to talk first." The blonde-headed started to feel fear. "Almark Giovanni is the name mademoiselle. I am searching for my lost cousin and her friends, but suddenly..." Discovery ('Note to readers':'' In this part of the chapter, you will meet Trinity Whiteheart and Rin Icetreker. These two are forever and will be rivals, so they always bicker around. In this part, there are some name calling, so anything out of shape will probably be some sort of insult. I will capitalize every name calling name. Also, if you find an insult that can be used to yourself, please don't get offended, the name calling is for pure comedy and nothing else besides that.) "Shiro! Shiro!..... Shiro!! Where did that baka go anyway? Shiro?!" A familiar white-haired girl is shouting out for someone known as Shiro Kirusaki, but didn't get any response at all. As a result, she snapped and destroy a row of trees by using Fire Magic;- hoping to attract at least some attention. Her name is, Trinity Whiteheart. "Can you please shut up for a while? Can't you see I'm sleeping Blindy? You destroyed AT LEAST something every single day, and this is only the morning; but look at what you have done Nature Abuser, goodness..." A girl named Rin Irving just wake up from her sleep and already started some 'argument' with Trinity, but there is nothing to worry about, it is completely normal. Shiro has to experience this torture everyday. One day without some noises is just plain boring. But, there is something unusual. Usually, Shiro is the one who will step out and stop these girls from fighting, but not for this day. What a strange condition. "Fine then, hurry up Block Head. It's been three days ever since the idiot ran off somewhere over the rainbow." Trinity snapped back at Rin. She can't help it, Trinity was getting VERY irritated. About four days ago, Shiro promised to take Trinity and Rin to a festival in a village that was nearby their camp in the woods. But the next day, Shiro disappeared suddenly, no note, no nothing, just gone. So both Trinity and Rin spent the whole entire day searching for him and skipped the festival. "Hey Block Head, do you have any ideas where Shiro might be?" Trinity asked."No idea, and don't call me a Block Head you" Rin retorted back. Trinity sighed, "Fine then, just hurry up packing up the things. Once we find Shiro, I'm giving him a direct punch in the stomach." "If you are that impatient about finding Shiro, then help me pack the stuff up!" "Alright alright, I'm coming." Trinity then walked toward where Rin is a mumbled something as she gloomily helped Rin. As Trinity and Rin were packing their scattered equipment, a mysterious presence caused them to be intrigued of their surroundings. Suddenly, a seemingly nervous man in blue rushed past them. "Hey buddy! Come back here!" Trinity dropped the scattered equipment she was holding and proceeded to chase that man. "Hey! don't just run off like th-" Rin stopped mid-sentence. The man in blue's presence even left Rin in awe. "How can there be someone other than us, in '''HERE '''especially? Everyone else should be at the festival still since it's a week long if they were here." Rin quickly used Summoning Magic to store up the equipment and rushed after Trinity and that man before she loses sight of them. Well, hello there, and oh, Goodbye (Note: I know, I know. It might have been too early, but a glimpse of the antagonists have been revealed in this portion of the chapter. Don't worry, it's just minor, and so far only one has a name.) In a short period of time, Trinity caught up with the man in blue, while slightly panting. Unknowingly, the man in blue led Trinity across the dimensional bridge that balances the boundaries between Earth Land and Edolas, meaning they both are stuck in an enclosed dimension. "Who are you, lil' punk? And where is this place? And HOW on Earth Land did you come here?" Trinity questioned the nervous man in a mocking manner. Strangely, the man turned his head towards Trinity, while giggling in a psychopathic manner, and then put his laughter into a sudden stop. "Why should I answer your questions?" The man replied in an even mocking manner, which provoked Trinity into throwing a direct punch towards the man in blue's stomach. However, her attack was simply blocked with the lift of the man's knee. A few seconds later, a panting Rin could be seen rushing towards Trinity who was holding her arm as if it was hurt, and then proceeded to gaze at the man, and started to circle around him while observing him. Unknowingly, she was also led into the enclosed dimension with her partner. "Who are you?" The man simply giggled, and then a strange blue mist surrounded him. The blue mist provoked an explosion that acted as an escape for the man, bursting into miniature bits and flying away while the girls were distracted. This was the sequence to "seal" the dimensional bridge. "What the- Who is he?!" The question rapidly spiraled around the duo's heads, as they would rise their suspicions regarding the man's identity and connection to this stinking place they've been put into. Meanwhile, in a dark alley, the man in blue could be seen leaning towards a wall, having a conversation with one of his "friends". "Fuego, have you done what I've asked of you?" a man with a skeletal jaw fragment questioned the man in blue. "Yeah. I'll bring them into the lion's den later. But now, I've some business to deal with..." the man in blue vanished into the shadows, while his fellow companion walked towards the wall behind him, both vanishing without a trace. Three Unites? No (Note: This is the last section of ours debut Chapter, if you wanted to make it longer, feel free to add some more dialogue or combats inside the previous scenario) "I see, things look not so easy for you, eh?" The man in blue hair;- who's name is Keith Maverick, finally started to socialize with the two males. While he is saying the sentences, Almark noticed that Keith is scratching his' own hair. Perhaps the clear sign of a starting friendship. While for Shiro, Almark looks like having a bit trouble getting along with him. Due to the fact that the brown-haired dude is not familiar with them, Shiro seems to be having an extremely low trust to both Keith and the blonde. However, Keith, who is a sharp-minded person, and Almark, a highly intelligence person;- detect this before the situation break out into a Three-Way Fight. "Ah bonjour madamoissele, I regret that you are still suspicious to both of us. My story may seems like a well-plotted fairy tale, but no, I am honest, this is a pic of my lost cousin." Almark stated while holding out a pic of his cousin to Shiro, but of course, with a little bit cautious. "Never seen her before" Shiro said as he took and picture and looked at it with a look as if he was trying to remember something. Then he took the photo and gave it back to Almark. "And this is for you sir." Almark once again reach out another photo of his cousin, but this time, to Keith Maverick so that he can see it by himself. "Sorry, looks like I misunderstood you" Shiro said in a regretful tone. "It's fine man, everyone makes mistakes", Almark put his arm around Clayton's neck. Keith noticed that Shiro looked somewhat uncomfortable and pried off Almark's arm off of Shiro and said 'we should introduce ourselves first, or else we'll get no where , I'm Keith Maverick, guild master of the Knights Templar". "Almark Giovanni". "Shiro Kirusaki". After that, there was a silence for a couple of seconds between the three men. "So", said Shiro, breaking off the awkward silence, "how do we get out of here?" End of ChapterCategory:StorylineCategory:Fairy Tail: EnchantedCategory:ChaptersCategory:ChapterCategory:Iffy, F and A, Shepherd, and Justin